16 years old an allready in hell
by Lena5247
Summary: This is a story on why kai never stays with every one on 4th of july, and what happenes when his grandfathe returns again, but this tiome wont leave with out hurting kai, and probly almost kill him...yah not the best at summeries....
1. tryson vs Kai

Kai, a boy near 16, with two-color, parted hair, lay napping or at least trying. While Kenny a shorthaired boy sat typing rapidly on his laptop. Hilary, a short shouldered hair cut burnet girl ran around the room trying to quiet an annoying Tyson and Daichi. Rei sat meditating on a matt in front of the couch kai lay attempting to nap.

"Tyson, Daichi would you two please quiet down!!! Kais trying to sleep!" Hilary yelled at them, but they ignored her and kept causing havoc. Rei and Kai, who was still attempting the impossible, were growing mighty ticked.

"Hey Tyson, Daichi. You might want to quiet down. Kai looks like he's getting pretty pissed." Ray said standing up and grabbing the two of them by the collars, to stop them from running around the room.

"HES SLEEPING! What are you talking about?" Tyson said looking at his young captain, but as he did he sat up, rubbing his eyelids and making a face both annoyed and pained.

"Tyson…" Kai said looking at him with a glare it almost felt like he had punched you strait threw a wall with his deep crimson eyes.

"What ever ice prince." Tyson mocked.

"Shut up you annoying twit." Was kais annoyed reply.

"Why cant you cheer up, and have fun for once? Every 4th of July or holiday you ether go of and hide, or stand in the back being a spoil sport." Tyson replied going up to his captain and giving him a small shove.

"Tyson…" Kenny said with warning in his voice.

"What? It's true. He goes around glaring us down when we're having fun, and kills it for us. " Tyson said as he folded his arms.

Kai stood, his eyes closed and his facial expression as blank as always. "Hn." Was his mere reply as he fought back the erg to give Tyson a 4th of July black eye.

"Yeah, im guessing your saying in your mind, 'You wouldn't understand.' Right? Well probly not, cause you're a creep, always so wreid and dark. I don't think theres even a trace of fun in you." Tyson said coldly in an smrik.

"Hn." Was all kai replied with his fist balled and still fighting his erg to punch Tyson, for one disturbing his nap, and two saying what he did.

Rei looked at him with concerned eeys, but looked away as kai felt his eyes and looked at him and then the others, then back at Tyson.

" Yeah guess that's it." Kai said with his own cold smirk, and left the room.

Hilary walked over to Tyson and bashed him hard on the head. "Tyson you jerk!" She yelled.


	2. Whats wrong with him?

Chapter 2.

Kai had been gone for barly 30 seconds when…

"Hey guys is it just me or dose kai look sicker today?" Rei asked looking around.

"Uh what do you mean?" Daichi asked completely lost.

"He hasn't been looking well for days know that I think of it…" Hilary replied, ignoring Daichis statement.

"hem…And he hasn't really eaten for about 3 days now, or at least with us…He hasn't come to any meal times. And he's already thin as it is." Tyson stated as he for once used his brain.

"Exactly. And he seems really drained lately. Like he hasn't been sleeping. Think he's got something?" Rei asked.

"Maybe. He could have gotten the flu." Kenny replied.

"Naw, he's not aching, or at least he doesn't seem like it. He just seems like he's lost his appetite, tired, and hates holidays." Relied Tyson.

Rei got up, and put his shoes on." I'm going to see where he gose when he hides form us." Rei said running out of the room.

"Well let's start decorating." Tyson and Daichi said getting out a huge bag from behind the couch.

"Tyson! Daichi! You jerks" Hilary said annoyed as she watched them.

Yeah, sorry for the really short chapter. I hope you've enjoyed so far. "16 years old was a first, but I delelted it, and redid it. This is it.


	3. Shit, why are you here?

Chapter 3

Rei silently followed Kai to a grave yard, and hid behind grave stones as he went to keep Kai from noticing him, because every once and a while he'd turn, and look around when he felt some one following him.

Kai walked to a certain grave and leaned against a tree. He looked drained and sick as he sat and leaned against it. Rei didn't want to be seen taking the same way Kai did, and look as though he was following him, so he snuck around so he seemed he was coming from behind the tree.

" I know your there…" Kais voice sounded from behind the tree, and Rei froze, not moving a muscle. The neko-jin was so scared his captain new he was following him, he and the others had barely gained any trust from the dark and quiet boy, and here he was spying on what he was doing, surly if kai really knew, he loose all the trust he had gained.

" Mom, I know our there and can here me… I wish you where still here, I miss you…" Kais voice sounded different as he talked. His voice was not is usual cold harsh voice, this voice was filled was sorrow, missing, and it was soft and caring. Unlike any voice Rei had heard kai talk in. Rei wasn't so sure it was his captain. So a frown etching its way on his face, he moved behind grave stones like before but with much more care not to make a sound, and then quietly hid behind one, where he could see kai, and still hear every word he spoke.

" Mom… why'd you leave? I need you, Aton, Sota need you. You just left us, and father went mad after you died. He passed away and grandfather took me and Sota and stuck us into that Abbey, and lucky Aton not interested in Blading or even capable of it, and too old didn't get taken…Me and Sota don't remember you, but brother tells me and her stories of you…and how much you loved us, but some times I don't believe that because my life in particular, has been like well living hell. If you loved us you wouldn't have left, and me and Sota wouldn't have been taken…our memories wouldn't have been erased if you hadn't left… But you know, Sota and me still remember little things abut you, like your gentle warm touches, or kisses on our foreheads. Aton shows us pictures of you, and Sota looks a lot like you…" Kai talked with his eyes closed, but seemed like he was talking with a friend the whole time, with a small ghost of a smile on his lips. Another thing Rei had only seen very rarely.

" …But your probably tired of me telling you of all that over and over huh...Since I usually come during the times my team spends with his family…sometimes I wish I could remember what it was like to be in a family…huh, its getting dark, I'll have to leave soon…" Kai sounded saf as he opened his sharp crimson eyes and looked around.

"In the abbey I was taught friends, family, love was to be week… But as I look at Tyson, and the others, something is changing. I see how strong they all are…when they fight for someone, or something dear to them... I wish my teammates new how much I cared for them… I'm so proud of them, heh, its amazing…but if I show anything they'll laugh at me, kai the cold heartless uncaring 15 year old…And I'll probably loose all there…huh?" Kai quickly stood up looking around, a frown now etched on his face.

He said good-bye and a little prayer, and ran off, as though something was coming.

Ray quickly looked around trying to sense what his fellow neko-jin did. Not sensing anything he quikly followed, but lost him, and had no choice but to return to the others. But swore he'd never tell the others.

Kai ran and ran, finally stopping to look around the darkening evening. A large crash was heard and he swung around to face 5 men armed with weapons and in black suits.

"kai where were you going?" A voice asked from behind the armed men.

" heh, that's for me to know." Was his annoyed smirk of a reply. " What do you want Voltaire? " He asked his face angry, but other wise emotionless.

"Simple to get what I came for…Is there any more need info grandson? Was his dry reply.

"Hn" Was kais reply. " What, after me again, well I tell you right now, go fuck your self."

"Watch you toung boy!" His grandfather snapped, steping with in distance he could strike the boy.

"Hn." Kai replied in his famous smirk.

"Now, you can come easily, or my men lets just say will fill u with bullets." The old man replied coldly with his smirk.

" hn. If they can catch me that is… " Kai replied, only to regret it as his grandfather signaled the men, and they pointed there guns at him. He stayed calm, not a mucle twitching, or nerve in his body freaking out. He was to calm, and Voltaire didn't like that, he wanted to scare him, and scare him badly. One man fired a shot that barly missed kai.

"So, are u coming quietly, or in pain?" The old man grinned

"How about nether? " Kai smirked and took of running, guns fired and bullets flew as kai ran.


	4. Damn kai what happend?

Hey Every one sorry for taking so long to update!!! I'm trying to make each chapter longer. I'm glade most of you like it so far. Here's chapter 4. !!! And it takes me a while t type and correct. And then I also have school and finals to study for so blah…any ways read and review!!! Tell me so far, how u truly are enjoying this!

Ch. 4.

When he thought he had lost them, Kai stopped, breathing hard, he leaned against a wall to catch his breath. This had to be the worst year he'd ever had.

'I've got to be more careful...' Kai thought to him self then sat on the floor, leaning against the wall in pain, as finally the bullets shot at him, that managed to hit him, started to burn and sting in his flesh. " Ah…" He shuttered in pain, as it felt like his arms, legs, back, and sides hurt and felt heavy.

Soon footsteps were heard, and thinking it was his grandfather, whom he didn't wish to encounter at this very moment, Kai managed to get up weakly to his feet.

And get into a hiding place, and steadied his pained, and labored breathing. The foot steps came closer and closer then the bluenette bit his lips to keep his breathing as quiet as possible.

Rei had thought about going back, but then as he did he changed his mind, and headed to the alleyways, knowing Kai would probably be somewhere in the alley. He'd been waking only a phew alley blocks away, when he'd heard the fire of guns. He headed in the direction of the shot. Kneeling behind some trashcans, as men armed in black suits ran by.

"KAI!" The neko-jin called out, looking for his younger friend, trying to find out if he was safe and uninjured.

Kai tired to stand, but couldn't, his legs would not hold him, and when he tried they burned and felt like millions of needles where driven into his leg.

"Rei!" Kai tired to call out but it was as though something where muting his voice to a mere whisper, and taking all his strength away.

When Rei had heard his voice, but just barely he rushed to find him in the darkening ally way. By the time Rei managed to find him, Kai had dropped into an endless dark whole, leaving the pain he felt behind and blacking out.

Kais POV

Kai felt distant but also felt his body being moved, and though he could feel no more pain, his pride was totally against it. He didn't need any ones help.

Rei had gently picked Kai u from where he'd have blacked out and took him into whatever remaining light there was, so that he could manage to get a better look of his injured friend. He gasped as he saw how injured the bluenette was. Rei noticed some of kais blood seeping threw his clothes, showing where he was shot.

Rei quickly searched his pockets for his cell phone, then remembering he had forgotten to grab it from its charger in Tyson's dojo. He had been in such a hurry to follow Kai; he had forgot to grab it. He quickly started to go threw kais clothing, hopping he had his, and it had not been damaged during the shooting.

"Come on kai…YES!" He exclaimed finding the bluenette phone in the same pocket as Dranzer. He quickly flipped the Blue Razor open, and dialed '911' talked to some one, and then hung up, flipping it closed, and then pocketed it.

As he waited for the ambulance, in the almost completely dark ally, Kai stirred a little, but only for a second, then lay out cold again.

Rei soon heard the sirens of an ambulance, and soon colors of blue and red flashed in the entrance of the dark alleyway.

Paramedics jumped out of the back, rolling a stretcher and on top of it a medic bag.

Kai POV

Kai soon felt as though something was pulling him one way then another, and this time it hurt, he tried so hard to gain back his conciseness and fight what ever was causing him pain, but all that came was darkness, nothing more.

'Dranzer what's happening to me...' HE asked his bit-beast.

/. Sh. don't waist energy…\ was her reply. He felt her warm present for only a second and then he was alone again in the dark ness.

Rei watched as the paramedic's striped kai of his shirt and put bandage gauds on the bullet injury's. Then Rolled his pants up and did the same thing. They gently rolled him into the ambulance, with Rei following them.


	5. werried dream, or was it a flash back?

So what have you all thought? sorry for not adding any thing lately to this story... But here you go!

Kai: Hey ur forgetting something...

What?

Kai: Your disowner ship mark.

Fine, I don▓t own BB, or make money off my stories.

Kai: Good u haven▓t done it for ur first 4 ch.

Srry...

Kai": Srry▓s not good enough. but i guess it'll do...

on with the 5th chp!   
Ch. 5

Kai reawakened in a hospital bed lost, confused, and in a whole lot of pain, as he tired to move.

'What the heck, where am I? How'd I get here?' Kai thought to himself, as he looked around the room, and then sitting in a chair not to far from his bed, was Rei passed out asleep. He looked tired, as though he'd been up all night, but now he was sound asleep. 'Why was he here?' Kai wondered then thought back to before he blacked out into the cold darkness:

Reis voice rang threw his head, his voice full of worry calling his name. Kai had tried to call back to show where he was, but his voice failed him and it felt like some one was sapping his strength away, and his voice was barely audible. Then all blacked out...And then he felt the cold and then his body felt in so much pain, but became numb only slightly, then he felt people pulling him one way then another, then he felt nothing...then woke in a bright room... people surrounding him, all with masks over there face, then back into the dark, but the pain numbed away, and he couldn't fell anything. then woke up in the bright hospital room.

'he must have helped me...' Kai thought glaring at Rei, but not in a mean way, but a thankful way, then another thing accrued to him, what time it was, and how long he▓d been out. He must have been out for a phew hours, for it was early in the morning, and the sun was coming in the hospital rooms window. Kai looked around at his body slowly and gently truing his head this and that, he was in a hospital gown, the selves rolled up, and his arms bandaged, pretty well, thought red stuff still seeped threw them. He had two wires connected to his hand. One with clear liquid in it running down from a tube, and into a needle that was stuck in his hand then another with red liquid running into a needle on his arm. then on his oter arm, was a hospital bracelet.

Rei stirred a little bit, then stretched and yawned. Rei opened his eyes to see his young captain looking at him in a face he'd never seen before. It was confused, scared, angry, and pained all at once, all at the same time, something he'd never had the chance to see on a usually unemotional face.

"So your up..." Rei commented, kais response was to continue merely staring at him.

"The doctors weren▓t sure you'd make it... They had to do a couple surgeries on you to get all 10 out of you..."Rei told him."...but not all at once..." Rei added seeing kais eyes widen. " They took 3 out at a time. " Rei said as he pulled his chair a little closer to Kais bed side.

"So how do you feel?" Rei asked.

"Fine. How long have I been out?" kais asked, sure he wouldn▓t like the answer.

"About 3 days... including today. " Rei replied. Kai knew he wouldn▓t like the news. " Lets go." He said getting out of bed then, though his body completely disagreed and strained in pain as he moved. Heck no would he look weak in Reis eyes, he'd never allow him self to look week in any ones eyes, older or younger.

"No, kai your staying." Rei said standing up and not letting the young blader out of bed.

"Rei, as your captain. I said we▓re leaving." Kai said threw his teeth and glared at Rei, anger and rage in the young captains eyes.

Rei had no choice but to stand down. Young Kai might be, but cold and unbelievable strength surrounded him. Rei had heard of what happened in the Abbey, and what happened. That Kai had, had the worst luck of being one of the children from there, and worst of all his grandfather ran it. The only good thing was that Kai and 5 other Russians had good enough luck to escape the horrid place. Kai, Rei knew, he bore many scares from the abuse the abbey did to him, but he hides his pain, all of his emotions, so well under his emotionless face mask, and clothing.

⌠Lets go.■ Kai said, as he opened the door. Rei must have zoned out for a while, for his captain was already dressed and half way out the door, and Rei quickly followed behind him.

Rei stopped as heard something ringing in his pocket, then remembered he still had kais cell. He pulled the Blue Razor Cell phone out of his pocket, gently taped Kai on the shoulder he knew would cause no pain to his already suffering captain.

⌠Hn.■ Was the only reply he received from Kai as he turned to face Rei.

⌠Your cell phone┘■ Rei said as he handed it to him.

A look of questioning appeared on kais face, as he flied it open and turned away as he started talking to some one.

Rei quickly excused him self and went to check Kai out of the hospital and see if the doctor prescribed Kai any medication, then went back to Kai, who by the time Rei had returned was off the phone, and giving him a questioning glares.

▒Why did my grandfather want me this time? And why would he go threw the trouble shooting me, if he couldn▓t have me? Then again he is a sick bastard, probably better off having me dead then alive. Had Rei been following me? Did he see everything? Is that why he found me so quickly, after I was shot? Why did he have my cell? Argh┘I▓m giving my self a head ache thinking about all this┘▓ Kai thought to him self, as he continued to shoot small questioning glances at Rei.

Kai hadn▓t realized it, but they had reached Tyson▓s Dojo, till he felt a sharp pain, made by some one bigger than him self hugging him. It wasn▓t some one, it was his brother Aton, and his sister Sota hugging him.

⌠Thank god your alright when Rei called saying you where hospitalized, and in intense care, we where all so scared!■ Sota exclaimed.

⌠I▓m fine. Please let go of me.■ Kai said threw his teeth, Is both pain, and anger. He liked his space and privacy. And his sister and brother where intruding on both.

Kai went in and sat on Tyson▓s couch as Rei and the others talked on what happened and Rei explained how worried he was: 

Reis POV reflection on what he▓d been doing while kai was being operated on:

Rei was pacing back and forth, wondering how the operation was going. And if Kai was fine. It was 12:00am, and since kai had gotten into the hospital at 9:00, he hadn▓t slept a wink. Scared his friend wouldn▓t be alright, and a Doctor would have to tell him any thing at any minute didn▓t want to take a chance of falling asleep. A nurse came into the waiting room, she▓d been watching him wear him self out, and the floor out for the past hour.

⌠You should rest a little. Kai is going to be fine.■ She said trying to clam him a little bit.

⌠No its alright. I▓ll be fine. I couldn▓t think of sleeping a time like this┘■ He replied with a small smile.

▒Hm┘if you say so. Would you like any thing to eat of drink?■ the nurse then asked, seeing he would not rest till his friend came out of the surgery Room.

⌠Some tea would be nice.■ Rei replied.

⌠All get you some alright?■ The nurse asked smiling gently and sweetly.

⌠Thank you┘■ Rei replied.

⌠No problem┘ but please try to relax a little.■ She said as she left the practically empty ER waiting Room, except Rei.

Rei watched as she left, feeling a little more hopeful than he had been.

Rei had nearly had a heart attack each time Kai went into Surgery to have more bullet▓s removed from his body┘.

Kais POV: 

Rei continued to talk as Kai was slowly starting to fall asleep, he tried hard not to, but every ones words soon became slurred, and his vision became blurry, and then he blacked out and sleep.

He dropped into a black abbess then landed all of a sudden on a ground that was not visible.

⌠Hello!■ He called but no answer came, as he looked around the pitch black area surrounding him. He sat down waiting for any ting to happen. It seemed as though he were waiting for hours in the dark, when all of a sudden he heard a voice, a familiar one at that, Kai kept quiet, and listened then soon a small light started to appear. The light showed his vile grandfather, then a girl with bluennet hair who was holding the hand of a small boy around the age of 1 or 2.

⌠Enya please, as your father in-law, I▓m telling you this for the better. Handing your son over to me, and the Abbey will be a god thing.■ His Grandfather said to the girl who didn▓t look at all happy about what he was talking about. 

⌠No I wont! I wont let you turn my baby into some kind of emotionless robot. Kais my baby boy, I wont let you hurt him like you▓ve done to so many children already, nether will Adonis! You should go to Jail for what you keep doing, and rot there and then be sent to hell to suffer more!■ She spat at him with venom.

⌠Now dear, he▓ll be fine┘■ The old man replied trying to clam her. This wasn▓t as easy as he thought it would be.

▒ What▓s going on, is that really my mom?■ Kai asked going closer to the people talking.

⌠NO!■ The woman screamed, picking the small child up in her arms, and ran off, and disappeared into a room, an the old man followed quite quickly. There was a man with bluennet hair, sitting in a chair reading a book, and he stood up as the woman ran in crying. They where in a room of kais family mansion, a study room, by the looks of it, with all the hundreds of books. The old man came in then.

⌠Father what▓s going on?■ He asked as he hugged the woman close, the child between the two of them. The old man stood glaring at the woman with disgust.

⌠Nothing Adonis.■ He replied, the woman quickly shook her head, and leaned into the man more.

⌠HE wants Kai. He wants to put him into that Abbey thing!■ She cried.

⌠Father! We▓ve been threw this, we told you we do not support this! You will never put Kai in that place as long as we both live!■ Adonis objected, as a young boy that looked like Aton , and a little girl that looked not more than 1 or 3 years older than the boy in Enya▓s arms that looked a lot like Sota.

⌠Mom! Dad! What▓s going on!■ The older boy asked, and then the young boy started crying.

⌠Your mom and Dad where about to agree with me, and hand your little brother, and sister over, and they▒ll come live with e. Isn▓t that right Adonis, Enya?■ The old man asked.  
⌠No its not.■ The woman spat back, as she bounced the young by up and down trying to quiet him.

⌠Well cant say I didn▓t try.■ the old man sighed reaching in his pocket and pulling a 964 caliber gun, pointing it at her, and placing his finger on the clod trigger.

Kais eyes grew wide, as he felt he new what was going to happen, it all seemed familiar, maybe it was because he▓d been threatened by his grandfather exactly like what he was seeing, or he▓d see some one eles being threatened the same way, and they▓d get shot. He▓d never been shot till only 3 days ago. Then a gun shot rang in his head, he looked up to see the man named Adonis lying on the ground shuttering in pain, seeming to die, but something was off, but kai couldn▓t place what it was about that guy.

⌠ Blast you. All well you were all ways dumb. Always trying to be a hero. Never any good.■ The old man grunted, and fired his gun again hitting the woman.

Kai started having unbelievable pain then, and collapsed onto the dark floor the image of people fading, and soon Kai was once again lost in the black surrounding.

Well what did you think of this chapter? It took me a while to write. Its my longest chp. Yet!! Read and Review plz! 


	6. Start talking!

Ch. 6: Start Talking!: 

"Kai wake up!" a voice started to thunder threw the darkness. Kai close his eyes and squeezed them tight, then reopened them finding him self in room surrounded by his whole team.

"Dude, Kai! Are you alright???" Tyson asked, looks of concern on everyone's face.

"Fine. I need to speak to my brother and sister." He replied as calmly as he possibly could, though he didn't not hear the urgency his voice held, that he failed to hide.

Every one exchanged glances between each other then they all left except Aton and Sota, who remained in the room.

"What's up?" Sota asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"I've stayed away from every one on all holidays. But this holiday, I got a visit from our dear grandfather. Then a flash back of when mom and dad where alive. How did they really die?" Kai asked glaring at them.

"Kai we;ve already told you..." Aton started

"They where shot? They where shot by grandfather?" Kai shouted annoyed. Not liking the fact that they where keeping him in the dark.

"Why do you suppose that?" Aton shouted back, not realy meaning to, they could never really keep there conversations calm, they always ended up shouting.

Kai didn't reply, he looked around instead, noticing he was lying down, and there was a few bottles of medicine, as well as bandages next to his bedside.

"Its true. Dad didn't die because of Mum, and Mum, didn't die cause she ws sick...They where shot" Sota replied closing her eyes, as did Aton. They didn't like talking about what happened, and telling the youngest of there family was even harder. Even though it had happened years ago, it still hit them both hard.

"Now spill how you found out." Aton said opening his eyes, they were filled with hate. Though Kai was unsure if the hate was pointed at himself or his grandfather.

"I dreamed it I guess...Grandfather, Mom, Dad, you, Sota, me...we all where there. I watched it all like a movie in black and white..." Kai explained his whole dream, his brother and sister exchanging glances, as he spoke, telling him they'd all always known.

"So...you both have always known of what really happened?" Kai asked glaring daggers angrily at both of them, making them shift uneasily.

"We where going to tell you..."Sota started, as she looked at her younger brother, as he picked up the medicine and read each of the labels..

"But we where waiting till you where ready..."Aton finished Sota's sentence.

Kai set the medication he was reading down, and closed his eyes as he picked his head up, and let out a sigh, as he opened his crimson eyes.

"When was I going to be ready? In your eyes I mean...I mean in my eyes, no one at any time in there life is ready to hear about the way there family really died or if they died, it still hurts. Time in my eyes only make it worse. A man can be a hundred years old, and had been told over and over that his parents had been ill and that's the reason they died, since he was a Todd, and then told what really happened because some idiot didn't think he was ready yet. The man will cry, no matter who strong he is, no matter how mentally strong he is, how ever he may be, he will never be ready, he will cry, or ache inside."Kai hissed angrily, but his emotions where all confused. It seemed as though he where mad but, then it seemed as though he was calm, explaining something to a young child.

Aton and Sota didn't know how to reply, and they shifted a little uncomfortably. They couldn't bare to face him now, not with what he just said.

"Rest...Well be back later" Was all Sota managed to say, as they both left the room. Rei came back in to cheek on Kai, his face meet Kai trying to get out of bed, but went quickly to his side and stopped him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrgiht there was that chapter not as long but yah what ever. truth unvield!!! bwahha! poor kai always left in the dark about some ting. Wait till you see who comes in a phew chpt. later. BEside the 3 hiwatry siblings, and the evil dude, who do you think eles mmight be alive and sitig in the dark???? tell me, i might tell u who inthe up coming chpt. but im not saying a thing!!! - kais gonna hate me for this!!!


	7. Guest oh, great just what i need

ch. 7 

"The doctor says that you are supposed to stay in bed." Rei said recovering him.

"I'm fine." Kai said agitatedly as he pushed the covers away and trying to get out of bed. He would not take orders from any one old or young, and he wasn't liking the fact that he was being told to stay in bed.

Rei had no choice but to stand aside. He couldn't afford to put any unneeded stress on him. Only weeks before this, every one found out Kai had chips implanted in the back of his spinal cord, between all his main, an important nerves, and emotions. They founded out because they started malfunctioning, and he ended up in the hospital. The doctor told them not to put any unneeded stress physical or mentally, or he could ether hurt him self or hurt some one mentally or physically, depending on the emotion created. Or he could have something similar to a seizer, but worse, an it'd be much more painful.

Kai glared at Rei a second, wondering why he'd been so keen to keep him in bed, then stepped down so quickly.

"Hn. Thought so..." Kai said coldly. 'Damn I'm having such a bad day. Blacking out, getting shot by my own grandfather, and i don't even know why he wants me. Aton and Sota are acting weird, God what next' He thought to him self as he got out of bed, and walked out of the room.

Tyson was sitting in the seat he had blacked out in, max was talking with Kenny and Hilary and Sota where discussing something. Kai took a seat and then took out Dranzer, examining it, and thinking. 'Dranzer..why is this happening to me?' Kai asked his bit beast.

/. Master Kai...i am wise, not that wise. I am sorry.\the bit beast replied.

'its alright...' Kai replied even though he felt like snapping at the bit beast, but couldn't bring him self to, since she was his only true and trust worthy friend, and she'd done nothing wrong really. It wasn't her fault she didn't now.

/. Master would it hurt to much to launch me?.\ Dranzer asked softly.

'I dono...' He replied, loading her onto her launcher, and launching her. It hurt, but not too much, just took a lot of his energy.

The blond began to glow, and from it a girl in a red dress and long burnet hair appeared from it. She sat next to Kai, and hugged him gently. His team watched this odd scene wondering if he'd push the girl away, or tense up.

"Who's the girl Kai?" Tyson asked wondering how she got into his house with out him knowing, and if she was his girlfriend.

"Girl!" Dranzer snapped, letting go of Kai, and facing Tyson.

"I'm no girl, I'm the phoenix Dranzer. Don't ever call me girl." She said angrily.

"Jezz a little touch much?" Tyson asked no one in particular but him self, but Dranzer heard him, and slapped him hard.

"OW!" Tyson complained.

Kai just sighed getting the attention of Dranzer back, and she went back and sat next to him.

"Master?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine..." Was all he replied, then something or some people he didn't need around him came in the door.

"Mom, Dad?" Max screamed running to his parents. "Hey champ. How are you?" His dad asked.

Max replied and him and his parents went out side to talk then the door bell rang and Tyson, Rei, Hilary and Kenny's family's arrived. Kai looked around for his sister and brother, but they seemed to have disappeared yet again.

'Oh boy will this be fun...I'm going to sit in my room till dinner, alright Dranzer?' Kai asked her mentally.

She merely nodded, and returned to her blade, and he picked her up and returned to his room and sat on the bed, looking out side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out side :

Rei checked his watch and went to find Kai, when he didn't find him out side he guessed he was in his room. But when Rei looked in there he wasn't there.

'Man am i going to have fun...I need to find him...'Rei sighed not liking the fact Kai had gone off some where in his condition, a NOT even supposed to be out of the hospital yet. Now he had to find him to give him his medicine, and when the young captain didn't want to be found, he wouldn't get found.

Rei left kais room and ran into his mom.

"Whets wrong?" Mrs. Kon asked.

"Well you see, our captain Kai. You know the one I've written so much to you about?" Rei asked.

"Yah...?" She replied listening.

"Well he was shot, and was into he hospital for about 3 days, and he came home toady by forcing the hospital to release him." Rei explained.

"Uh, huh...So whets wrong?" Mrs. Kon asked again trying to understand the situation.

"Well he needs to take certain medicine." Rei explained, getting annoyed his mom kept asking questions, when he need to find Kai.

"Mom, I've got to go find him okay! so can i go!" Rei said finally losing his patients.

"Sure Hun!" She replied not meaning to stall him. " I think i saw him go out side!" She called dafter her son.

"Here me and his father came all the way form Hong Kong to see him, and spend time with him, and he's chasing after his friend. " Mrs. Kong sighed, and went to find her husband.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai sat on the roof of Tyson's dojo, watching his team mates from he shadows. He sighed as he saw Tyson playing catch in the darkening afternoon.

/. You should Go down there, and be with your team. \ Dranzer suggested.

' Yeah and be reminded of what i don't have thanks to that Grandfather of mine? My own brother and sister have disappeared.' Kai snapped back, hiding his sorrow.

/. Driger tells me Rei is worried and looking for you.\ Dranzer said hoping it make its master happy.

'What ever... Dranzer where leaving tomorrow. Where not telling any one where we're going.' Kai said suddenly.

/. Master you don't think it be wiser to stay here with your team? Your grandfather cornered you and nearly came close to getting what he wanted. And if not for Rei you'd probably be dead by now. What if that happens again? No one will be there to help you.\ Dranzer objected.

"Yeah and if i stay here, my friends are bond to ether be captured by that freak, or killed...I cant let that happen." Kai said allowed then heard a footstep behind him, and quickly turned to see who it was.

'Damn, how'd he find me! Dranzer, you told Driger didn't you? How much did he hear i wonder? Kai said looking at Rei threw glaring eyes, as REi went and sat next to him.

"Kai...why are you up here all alone?" Rei asked.

Kai didn't reptile but went back to looking out over Tyson's Dojo.

"What did you mean by if you stay here, your friends would ether be captured, or killed?" Rei asked. He'd heard enough to know something was really wrong.

"Its nothing, its none of you concern, so don't worry about it. " Kai replied getting up, and leaving kais side.

They went in, had dinner, and then ever one went to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah i know sucky chpt. too-bad. well keep reding and reviewing!!! it might take me a while to update, cause im ground from the comp. for 3 hours...srry.


	8. Fun day, painful night

ch. 8 

Kai was woken up early in the morning by Every one and he and Dranzer didn't have the chance to run away like they'd planned. What kind of scared him was that he was treated as part of the families, and every one felt like a big family. He at first didn't like what was going on but then was coaxed into it. He didn't talk but smiles escaped him from all the fun he was having. It made him feel odd inside, like he was on a roller coaster. He had never really had fun, and he hadn't smiled in a long time ether. Rei, Tyson, Max and Hilary where amazed how happy Kai seemed. It didn't seem as though he was in much pain but then again they didn't do much Running around, they played a lot of games that didn't evolve much movement.

Waking up I see everything is okay

The first time in my life and its so great

Slowing down i look around and i am so amazed

I think about the little things that make life great I wouldn't change a thing about it

This is the best Feeling

"Bingo!" Kai called out. It was the 5th round of bingo in a row he had won.

"That's not fair!" Tyson complained. Kai just laughed with a wide grin on his face. Something no one had ever seen. He received his prize, and opened it. It was a long rope with handles on ether side, and kais features where lined with question.

"Its a jump Rope!" Max said happily.

"Jump Rope?" Kai asked and Max gently took it out of kais hand and stared to show him. Max jumped one with both of his feet together, then hoped on one foot at a time, then crisscrossed the rope in front of his body and kept jump roping. Kai watched in amazement, and fascination. But something continued to bug him at the back of his mind but he quickly pushed it aside as max gave him the rope back. Kai attempted to do what max did, but after many attempts grew tired of it, and threw it aside, and they continued to play and laugh.

This innocence's is brilliant

I hope it will stay

This moment is perfect please dont go away

I need you And I'll hold on to it, Don't let it pass you by.

Every one sat down for lunch prepared by the kids moms. There was lemonade, cake, pie, burgers, salad, fruit, sandwiches, exct, on the table out side. Every one sat and Kai watched as every one took hands, even his, and the moms and dads said a christen prayer thanking god for every thing. Then they served every one. Then something unexpected happened. Kai chose to do something to Tyson, that was just not Kai. Tyson had kept asking for dessert, and then Kai took a slice of pie, and flung it at Tyson and laughed.

"Hey!" Tyson screamed, and every one broke out laughing. Then Tyson took some of his own plate and flung it at Kai, and it hit him square in the face. Kai glared at max, who was across him laughing, then wiped some off his face, an with an evil smile flung it at him, and so stared kais first food fight.

I found a place so safe, not a single tear The first time in my life, and so clear Feeling calm I belong, I'm so happy here It so strong and now i let my self be sensier I wouldn't change a thing about it this is the best feeling...

After lunch Mrs. Tate, maxes mom, re-bandaged a gitty and anches Kai, and had him take his medicines. She put some water proof bandages on him, because Mr. Tate had gone to get a bunch of water guns and balloons. The day had gotten so hot, and they were all running out of things to do.  
Kai, Tyson, Rei, and Max played tag, even though it was a very childish game for the 12,13, 14, and 15 year olds. Kai felt odd about this, remembering when he was little and how people, and other kids would looked at him strange cause of his eyes, and would make fun of him, and when they'd finally bother to invite him to play games, they'd make stupid rules, that would make them untouchable, and he'd always get stuck being it, or having to find them. He had gotten so board of games, he stopped all together, and never played again, but now as he played, none of that happened, it was fair, Tyson and the others didn't make any stupid rules. It felt so strange but it felt so great!

This innocence is brilliant

I hope it will stay this moment is perfect, please don't go away

I need you now And I'll hold onto it, don't let it pass you by

The day passed so quickly with all the games and fun. Then every one sat down to watch "Poke'mon: Lucario and the mystery of mew." Though all the teens objected saying they where "to old" for poke'mon, but in the end, the parents won and they all sat down to watch it. Kai got up, excusing himself, and was leaving to go back to his room, but turned around and watched his team, growing to enjoy the weird movie.

Its the state of bliss, you think your dreaming

Its the happiness inside that your feeling

Its so beautiful you want to cry

Its the state of Bliss you think your dreaming

Its the happiness inside that your feeling

It makes you want to cry

Its so beautiful it makes you want to cry.  
(Avril lavigne: "Innocence")

Kai had began to feel horribly ill, he had a head ache, and his body ached as well. He went and lied down for a little while, maybe like 10 minutes, like he had told Reis moms. 10 minutes turned to 20, then20 turned to 30, then an hour. Reis mom had began to worried, and decided to check on hi, She knocked on the door, when no answer was given she invited her self in, and found Kai starring at the selling, grasping the bed sheets so tightly, his small fists where Turing white, and small barely audible whimpers where heard. She carefully went over to him, and sat on the bed side. She gently grasped in one of her hands on of his, and with her other touched his forehead.

"Shhh...its okay." She cewed to him.

'What the, hell let go!' Kais shouted in his thoughts, as he tired to push away, but like before his muscles objected, and pained, and left him breathing hard.

"Is okay...relax..." She said gently.

'Oh come on, she's not using that baby tone with me! God i hate liars, how can she tell me its okay, when I'm in so much pain!' Kai thought angrily.

"Rei...I want Rei..." Kai tired his voice, it was audible but just barely. Rei would know what to do, he was the one who had spoken to the doctors, so he had to know what to give Kai to kill the pain, the aches. Kai didn't like the thought much of putting his life in the hands of some one else, or depending on some one else, but he was the only one who new anything with what was wrong with him.

Mrs. Kon nodded and called for he son, who came quickly, wanting to know why his mom had called him in the first place during the movie, and why it sounded so urgent.  
Rei went into kais room, where he heard his moms voice come from, which made him a little uneasy, and then he knew why she had called him. His eyes rested on Kai, who was paling, looked stress and in pain.

"mom...what's going on..." He said slowly, as he went strait over to the both of them.

"I don't know, i found him like this." Was her nerves reply.

Kai tried again to push Mrs. Kon away, and this time succeeded, though feel back right after. He felt so weak, and powerless. Kai scolded him self for being so weak, and ill. For letting his grandfather corner him, as Dranzer said.

Mrs. Kon was about to try and calm Kai again, but Rei stopped her. Kai was in enough stress physically, he didn't need any stress mentally, that was if he wasn't already. Reis mom got the hint and unsure what to do she left the room. Rei went closer to Kai, whose chest was rising and falling quickly.

"What's wrong?" Was all Rei asked Kai, as he looked at the prescriptions for Kai.

"My...Body, it feels as though its being crushed, it hurts..." Kai gasped, his voice still barely audible.

"Here take this, its an double dose of your pain reliever. I don't care what you say, if it gets worse, where calling an ambulance, and your going to the hospital." Rei said strictly, which surprised Kai. He said it with such force, and surety. Rei new Kai would object to going back to the hospital, but he didn't care, his young captain need to be watched, and token care of by some one with medic understanding. SO he gave Kai the medicine and watched as kais tense body relaxed and his breathing steadied, and then he sat slowly to a sitting position.

"Rei...Tell me, when the doctors removed the bullets did they find them to have any chemicals on them? Or anything?" Kai asked, his voice more audible.

"I don't know. Why? Kai who shot you? Why? I want answers, this isn't funny Kai." Rei said so serious it kind of scared Kai a little, as he pulled a chair close, and sat glaring at Kai, trying to understand him.

'He's, not gonna leave me alone is he Dranzer...I'm gonna have to tell him. Maybe i can trust him...' Kai thought frowning as he glared a little at Rei.

/. Probably who knows. Just tell him, has proven to be one you can trust

master.\ Was Dranzer reply.

Kai sighed, and took his gaze from Rei, and looked at the bandage on his wrist.

"Who...My grandfather, Voltaire...why, well he's crazy. He wants to turn me into a emotionless robot, he believes emotions are weak. But I'm sure as hell an't gonna give him what he wants. So if he cant have me, he'd rather have me dead. That's all I'll tell you.

Reis faced etched into a frown, wanting more, but decide to leave it at that. Rei then took out one of the medications that said night, poured it into a cup, and gave it to Kai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai drank it hesitantly still unhappy his own question was not really answered. He yawned and soon his world went black yet again. As he dropped into it again he thought.

' Damn this is getting old why don't i drop in an endless blue surrounding for once...?'

"Night Kai. You need rest more than anything..." Was the last thing Kai heard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei began to clean kais wounds and re-bandaged him. Rei stayed by kais side watching him carefully, trying his best not to fall to sleep. But finally dozed off around 5:00 am the next morning-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there was 3 chpt. for today... hope u all like them! i wont be able to update tomorw cause im going to a party. Bu i hope u'll read this one. it took me a while. its a little fluffy, and dosent have alot of talking but it think its cute. next chpt. gonna be a little... well you'll see.


	9. what the hell!

ch. 9 what the hell!

Kai quietly got out of bed, dressed, and grabbed his stuff including the medicine, and bandages, then quietly slipped out of the house. He hopped he could get far enough away, before every one woke up and found him missing.

He hoped on a train, and took it all the way to the boarder of Tokyo. The ride was long, and Kai had nearly fallen asleep during it, even though by the time he reached the coast of Tokyo, it was barely one that same day.

He headed strait to the air port, and waited for his plain to come in. A group of kidds 4 girls and 1 boy passes in front of him as he waited for his plane. They all wore blue sweat shirts that read "SEA CAMP", and they were laughing and giggling. What seemed to bug Kai the most though was that they reminded him of his team, minus him self.

A phew minutes after words, a family of five, wit a mother, father, and 3 children, 2 girls and a young boy passed him. The oldest, a girl with chin shot hair, was picking on the boy, and the middle child was talking none stop to the father and mother, obliviously a chatter box.

Kai sighed remembering the day before, when all seemed alright. Then he scolded him self for being so weak, so open, not being able to get up and leave before all the fun memories where burned into his mind where they would for ever stay.

"Plane to New York, USA. Has just landed, and will be boarding in 5 minutes. " A voice said from a speaker. Kai had decided to go one place where no one would look for him, America. No one would ever suspect it.

Kai sighed as he tucked the memories away and got up.

"Master please. Lets go back to Tyson▓s...before we end up getting on that plane and regretting ever leaving.\ Dranzer tried once again to convince Kai leaving was not a good idea. Some thing just didn▓t seem right. Maybe she was just being to much of a worry wart.

'No, We've already been threw this. There▓s no turning back. Besides just because Tyson and all of them welcomed me into there families doesn▓t mean they want us, me around.' Kai replied, as he took out his ticket and got in the boarding line.

/. Why would Rei lose sleep over you then? Why would he have saved you, when he could have left you for dead?\ Dranzer couldn▓t help but shout at his stupidity.

'So he wouldn▓t have my blood on his hands!' Kai snapped back, now getting odd glances from people, which he shot back with angry glares. He took his seat, and put his iPod ear phones on, ignoring Dranzer▓s objections, and so drifted off to sleep, feeling safer than he had on the train all though he felt even safer at Tyson▓s, with the others.

-  
AT the Dojo:

"Where could he have gone!" Rei said worriedly phasing back and forth. "He just packed up and left, not even note..." REi said then sitting on kais still unmade bed.

"We've searched every where. where else could we look?" Mrs. Tate sighed, losing all hope of finding the young boy.

"We keep searching, that▓s all we can do...We've all ready alerted the police." Mr. Tate said confidently, not planning on giving up just yet.

"Its no use...When Kai doesn▓t want to be found, he wont..." Tyson said, wondering why he had left, when he seemed so happy just the day before.

All they could do was wait for news from the police. Soon days passed and nothing was heard from ether Kai or the police. Rei and the others hadn't bothered to train for the Beyblade competition coming only a month away. Instead they all sat around moping and hoping they'd get any form of news of there young captain.

-  
Ney York, USA:

Kai sat in a bright hotel room. He was feeling so depressed, but didn▓t understand why. his body ached so much, and he'd been getting so many head aches and migraines he'd lost count for they'd been occurring so much, which was very to kais disliking. 

/. Master. Kai, please you cant be happy here alone, can you? I mean i know you like your space, but isn't this even to much for you? \ Dranzer asked.

"We've already been threw this for the last time Dranzer, where not go...huh...some ones at the door." Kai said as a knock on the door was heard.

"Who is it?" Kai called wondering who on earth would bother him at this time of day. Especially after he'd yelled at every attendant that had come to bother him at these times earlier i the week. 'No way could they have hired some newbie, and haven▓t warned him about me...' Kai thought to him self, as he got the reply.

"Room cleaning!" Was the reply and much to kais distaste, the voice sounded way to familiar, but he just couldn▓t place his finger on who it reminded him of.

'oh boy, is this guy dumb. I've already had my room made up.' Kai sighed deciding to pity the newbie, and open the door. Right out side his door stood the one person, he hated most, and didn▓t expect at his door then cursed him self thinking how stupid he was for not remembering the voice, as went to slam the door shut. 'Damn, how the hell did he find me? stupid, stupid, stupid! I should have known!' Kai cursed as he tried to slam the door closed, but his Grandfather stopped the door easily, as Kai was still weak, and ill, and forced the door open, as he pushed his grand son back into the room, and let him self in, closing the door behind him self.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankx for the reviwes! contine to read and enjoy the storie!!! This was a bit of a suspenceful storie, did u by chance give anythinoughts as to who might come out, whos suposed to be dead??? that chaptures comin up!!!! 


	10. GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Chp. 10 

"So Kai...How are you?" His grandfather asked as he looked around kais room, circling it, and pick up random objects then stoped after looking just threw the side of his eye at the bathroom counter, where kai had his medications.

Kai gave a slight glance to where he saw his grandfathers eyes look, and then looked at his grandfather.

"Fine. Now leave." Kai spat with annoyance.

"Oh, now, now kai dont be do rude. I just arived." His replied.

"Voltari go away. and god just give up and leave me alone. I'm never gonna do what you want me to." Kai spat again, as he glared at his grandfather.

"Whats with all the medications kai?...your not hurt are you?" Voltair asked nearing the small captain, a hint of joy and expentants in his eyes,while he completly ingonred what kai had said.

"those? thoser are just to make me stronger." Kai smirked.

"Really...so if I..." Voltair rested his hand on kais arm an started to give it a tight sqeeze. "Sqeeze your just slightly..." His grip intentsifyed, then making kai flinch in pain. " It wont hurt?" Voltari grined with pleasure, from the pain he was causing kai. So he was right. he had managed to hurt kai, and that ment he was weak, and wouldnt be able to fight back easly, for he'd be in to much pain.

'Whys he playing with me like this? How'ed he now where i was, how did he find me?' Kai wondered, as he resuled his arm free of his grandfathers grasp, and backed away.

"Leave." Kai said voice thick of anger, and hatered.

"sure...I'l leave, with you that is..." His grandfather was fast, to fast for kai at the time, and was unable to defend him self and his grandfather hit him hard on a main presure point nocking him out.

Kai once again droped into a dark aybess, with much anoyment. 'Damn thats it, im sick of being knocked out, and blacking out, espicaly during times like these.' Kai thought as he looked around.

Voltair picked kai up with a wide grin, and left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With the Blade breakers:

The police in Tokyo, had just recived notice that a oboy with the last name of hiwatari had chacked into a the Marriot hotle, barely 5 days ago, and quickly REported it to the Blade breakers.

"Is he still there?" Rei asked.

"Probably, we cant be sure. Another report came in that he hadnt been seen leaving the hotle at his usaull time to go wander, he hasnt been seen since the day before." was the reply rei recived. And before the team new it they where on a planne ride to New York city, USA.

"So why do you think Kai didnt tell us anything?" Max asked as he leaned over one of the chairs on the plane.

"I dont know max... We'll ask him when we meet up with him alright? lets not conclued anything, till we get some facts" Rei replied, having a feeling he did know from the little information kai had told him, and what he had over heard on the roof.

'If kai was shot by his own grandfather, could it be that when he mentioned if he stayed, we'd ether be kidnapped or...killed. How do we fit into all this? Where is Sota and Aton, i haven't seen them since Kai got out of the hospital...Were we the reason Kai left? I need more facts...'Rei sighed, as he tried to put the little clues and facts he had together, none making any sense, or even fitting together.


	11. Wheres my son?

Chp. 11 Where's my son? 

"Dad, now when you see Kai, he might be all bandaged up. And he'll more Than likely be mad at you..."Sota told a man sitting next to her in Atones car, As they pulled up to the Granger house hold.

"Wow i expected it to be loud with Tyson and Dichi usually making so Much commotion and Hilary yelling 'Tyson Dichi, Kais trying to rest! Quiet Down" Aton mimicked a Hilary impersonation, which was horrible.

"Son, never go into the Acting business...They'll most likely fire you in less Than 5 seconds with that impersonation..." The man sighed.

"Dads right that was the worst Hilary impersonation I've ever heard, and I've heard the monkey boy do it better than that." Sota agreed.

"What ever. As i was saying, it's quiet, a bit too quiet for how it normally is When the blade breakers are around." Aton continued after glaring at his Father and little sister.

For truth, Sota and Aton where getting a bad feeling, and they could tell There dad was too. Something wasn't right and they all felt it, what with Being part neko-jin.

Sota ran ahead and knocked on the front door and Grandpa answered.

"Hello Grandpa! Where's every one?" Sota asked all bubbly, hiding her Nervousness.

"Well little dudet, they all left to New York..."He replied.

"Why what's there?" Aton asked frowning a little, as he and his father Caught up with Sota and caught the last phew words of what Grandpa had said.

"Well that's where the youngest dude, Kai is believed to be." Gramps Replied.

"Whys Kai there?" Aton and Sota's father asked, wondering what was going On and why on earth his youngest son was off alone in the USA, and as Sota had said was supposed to be all bandaged up.

"Who are you" Tyson's grandfather asked.

"Excuse my manners. My name is Adonis Hiwatary." He replied.

"Then that must mean you're the little dudes father." Gramps said, not Realizing how dumb he sounded.

"No shit Sherlock." Sota exclaimed kind of annoyed.

"Not to get all up in your face Dude, but where the heck have you been?" Gramps asked.

"That's not important gramps. So what's going on?" Sota asked wondering , why kais was all the way in America, when Rei had told her that he'd need to be in bed for a good phew weeks. "Whys Kai there, when he should be resting from getting out of the hospital? "

"Come in... and have a seat and I'll tell you all what's been going on..." Gramps relied letting them in. When they where all seated, Tyson's grandfather started.

"Well lets see...about 6 days ago, the little man disappeared. The night before his disappeance, he got like real sick, gave Mrs. Kon, Reis mom. quite a scare. Next day he was gone... nothing was heard of his ware bouts until yesterday from the police." Gramps explained.

"So he's been missing for 6 days now...?"Adonis asked, now looking at his children, trying to understand everything that was going on.

"Correct." Was the response he got.

"Okay, I need answers... None of this is fitting together for me..." Adonis said as he rubbed his temples, getting a head ache from trying to now what was going on when he didn't have enough information.

"What's up dad?" Aton asked him, not liking the accusing look he as receiving from his dad. Lets face it no one in there family could talk to each other with out getting into a fight.

"What's up is why is or was Kai left alone? And why was he in the hospital, I swear you two had better get talking." Adonis said not liking what as going on.

"Well..." Sota and Aton started and told him the whole story, except stuff they didn't now, like why he was in the USA, or why he was shot.

"So your telling me, you two let Kai wander by him self when there are a bunch of people waiting to kidnap little kids like him? And you left you little brother, just to come get me, when he obviously needed you guys by his side?" Adonis questioned, things starting to click in his mind, and solutions he didn't like coming forward.

"Yes..." They replied, guilt evident on his face.

"When one you could have came and got me, while one of you stayed by his side. That's why i have three of you!"Adonis did his best to control his temper, as he talked to his children, and getting little nervures as he continued to pace the sitting room, thinking.

"We need to get to the USA, and fast. I have a feeling i know your grandfathers plan, and it's not a good one ether... I'll explain on the plane." Adonis said as he pulled out his cell hi-tech apple touch-screen cell phone/media player/internet/ iPod, and started walking out of the house, Sota and Aton following like little puppies. Adonis called into the families private planes, and requested that they have a fast-jet plane ready in 10 minutes for take off. They need to reach Kai, and fast. Kai could be, if he wasn't already for Adonis didn't know if he was yet, i huge trouble.

The small group, Adonis, Sota, and Aton, got a cab, and went to the airport, where the jet-plane would be waiting.

'If Kai ran into his grandfather, then went to the hospital, and need surgery cause he was injured so badly, that means my fathers up to something, planning something. As Aton said he was shot multiple times, and just to kill the pain and help him get better, he was on multiple medications, and he had blacked out...He's bound to be weak, and drugged pretty strongly, and I bet that's What my father waiting for...Kai would be too weak to fight back, making an easy kidnap, I don't like this one bit...God i hope he's alright...' Adonis thought to him self, as there plane took of, and went into hyper- Speed.

"Dad what's going on?" Aton asked.

"Well you see."Aton was having a hard time speaking with his kids already, he'd only spoken to them threw email and letters, not face to face for a long time. He'd been in hiding, presumed dead by even his own father. Only 3 people new of his existence still was Aton, Sota, and Mr. Dickinson, an old family friend.

"Well..." Adonis explained his reasoning, and thoughts, best he could.

"Why would...?" Sota wasn't understanding, what he'd meant by, 'No Friends in the way.' part he'd talked about.

"Kai would do anything to protect his family and friends, right?" Aton asked Sota.

"Yeah..." Sota replied.

"Kais not dumb. Young maybe, but not stupid. He knows Voltaire won't waste his time. He'd rather get them out of the way by killing them, or taking them prisoner to get Kai to do what he wanted. Kai didn't wan ether so he left to protect them. Only problem your grandfather was one step ahead the whole time. HE was waiting for Kai to venture away, and be all alone. Kai was too concerned, and feel into the trap." Adonis explained, as there plane landed in NN, USA. They onboard and headed strait to the Marriott, where Mr. Granger had explained he'd be. Adonis the whole way was praying his father hadn't gotten to Kai yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the blade breakers they had one hour left n there own plane, and every one was getting nerves. Rei one the other hand wasn't nerves, he was dead worried. He had put the puzzle together, and come up with the exact conclusion as Adonis, with out knowing it. He didn't voice it, knowing it make every one worried, and he wasn't even sure it was right.

Once they landed they did just as Adonis and the others, and headed strait to the Marriott. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 9:00 pm, and every one had ran into each other, there was tension between the Tate's and Adonis. The Kon's and the Grangers didn't understand why though. Adonis thanked Mrs. Kon, grateful she had attempted to help his son.

"So you mean to say you don't know where he's gone?" Adonis said repeating him self for the 5th time, as he talked angrily to the hotel manager and security.

"One of your biggest paying customers goes missing, he's only 12, and you cant find him!!!" Adonis screamed completely losing his temper.

"Please calm down sir..." The manager said.

"Calm down, Calm down! CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY SON IS MISSING! AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE IS!!!"

"Sir we're checking the security cameras, we'll know soon if he was kidnapped, or just left the building." the manager replied.

'Man this is America? there security sucks...' Aton thought to him self, as he watched his father get in a fight with the security, and all the parents run to restrain him.

"Where getting no where! Kai could be in trouble and where just sitting around." Tyson sighed as he got up. "I'm going to go look for him on my own. " He said only to be stopped by Rei.

"No. Who ever took Kai is bad, and Tyson i mean "The Godfather" bad. The police need to handle this one..." Rei said even though he wished he'd gone 2 days later, when still no news about the young captain came.


	12. Memories

Okay, this is another chp. With music in someplace. The music is by Avril laven once again. So yah, hope you're enjoying the stories, some chp arent as good as others but yah what ever... 

Kai: and what else?

Oh, I NO OWN BB!!! OR MAKE MONY WIT MY STORIES...happy?

Kai: what ever...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai lay in a dark cell, cold, and sick. Voltaire had taken his medicine from him, and forced him to train, when he couldn't he'd be severely beaten, or if he was slow at getting on with it, and even still if it made the guards happy he was beaten or harassed by the guards, making it hard on his small body. With out the medicines he was prescribed , he was in pain, nauseated, and the medicine to help his body keep his immune system running, while the rest of his energy was supposed to be focused on healing his wounds, wasn't available any more, and he was getting really sick. He wasn't even getting good meals, nothing more than a phew pieces of skinny meat, that tasted like sawdust, a lump of odd colored mashed potatoes, that tasted like vomit, and a slice of apple, with a cup of water with it, which even that tasted funny, like it'd been drugged. Nothing to help just a tiny bit.

"Get up, you have work to do!" A Guard yelled as he opened the cell, when Kai didn't stand as quickly as the guard had wanted, Kai received a gut wrenching kick in the ribs, which where already sore from being kicked and beaten.

Kai struggled to stand up, but managed to, and when he was up he was a bit wobbly till he got his, and walked out of the cell. Though the movements even of his own, and the movement of every thing else made him nauseated, and made him feel like vomiting. He quickly braced him self against a wall, as the little contents he had managed to get in stomach, fell out of his mouth, burning his thorat, as it left him, stomach acid running against his throat burning as he vomited.

When he was done vomiting they continued on to where his grandfather would force him to blade an unknown number or bladders, or to him an unknown number of blader's, but there was only six blader's. Though it seemed as though each match was getting harder, and longer. To Kai if felt as though ach day Voltaire added more blader's, but he waste sure if it was just him, or it was really happening. He was to ill to keep count, I mean he had only been a prisoner for 4 days, 5 counting today, almost a week, and it felt like years since he'd seen his 'Friends'.

Kai finished his grandfathers abuse and was thrown back into his cell, with the same meal, and still no medicine to help him. He couldn't bare to ingest any more of the rotten food, all he'd do is vomit it anyways, so he didn't touch his small meal. All he did was curl up into a ball on his bed, the only luxury his grandfather had allowed, or even given him, and for the first time in a long time he started to cry.

'Rei, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary...I need you...' he thought as he cried, pulling a memories out it was when:

-  
Kais flash back:

Rei had tried to confect him when Sota had feel ill in the hospital, due some sort of 'accidental' poisoning, and was put into the ICU it was so bad. Kai batted him away, he didn't need any ones sorrow, or comfort, or any one to even feel bad for him.

-  
End Flash back:

Now all he wanted was for Mrs. Kon or Mrs. Granger, or even Mrs. Tate, he didn't care who, any one as long as it was some one to hold him, care for him...

' Its official those idiots made me soft. now I'm getting hurt, for growing close to them and not wanting my grandfather or anyone to hurt them. If i didn't care so much for them, i might not have run...I wouldn't have gotten hurt, Heck if i hadn't always gone off, or walked in the same area Voltaire wouldn't have known where he could find me and corner me and make me weak...God i am useless, I'm an idiot.' Kai thought to him self as he cried and whimpered.

I always needed time on my own I never thought I'd need you there when i cried.  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone.

Rei was used to having Kai share a room with him any where they stayed as a team, or just at a hotel. And now as he looked at the bed Kai would usually occupier, the one next to the window, then went and sat on it looking out the window.

"Kai where on earth could you be..." Rei asked, his voice cracking as hot tears began to run down his face. Missing the grumpy little who'd walked into the room when they'd first become a team.

-  
Reis Flash back:

Rei was about 13 then, Kai only 8 or 9. Rei was about to put his bag on the window side on the bed, when the little kid walked in, he eyed Rei threw squinted eyes, little arms folded on his chest.

"I get window side." He remarked as his eyes closed. Rei only smiled for he'd never hoarded the youngest bladders voice, and knowing it was nothing to fight over took the other side of the bed. His voice was so filled of power, it kind made Rei a little wary of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Flash back:

Reis mind swam with memories as he remembered Kai, and then looked back at the empty bed.

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side When you walk away, I count the steps that you make Do you see how much i need you right now.

Hilary sat on her own bed, she was sharing a room with Sota. She was looking threw the pictures shed taken of the team during compitions, and other events, like training or trips.

(Skip a verse.)

Tyson was walking around the room Kai had been staying in, which was now being investigated police to find the small boy. All his stuff had been carefully removed from drawers and laid out. The clothes where messily thrown to the floor, while other things where set nicely on the bed. Tyson sighed as he remembered the first time Kai and the others had stayed at his house...

-  
Tyson's flash back:

Tyson had pushed all his clothes and junk which where on his bed, and on the floor into the corner. Kai had gotten so annoyed with the mess, and started cleaning.

"Tyson, help Kai!!! At least he knows when a room is too messy!" Hilary had yelled at him.

"Yeah Tyson! And we'll help too!" Max sad as he started to help Kai. At first Kai gave them all a questioning look, then went back to what he was doing with out a word.

"But guys..." Tyson had started to complain only to be waked by Hilary on the head.

-  
End Flash back:

Tyson went to touch kais clothing, only to be swatted away by a police man, afraid Tyson might take any need clues.

And the clothes that you left lie on the floor And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

Kai had closed his eyes and began to sleep. His pain disappeared, everything became quiet and it felt nice. He liked when he fell to sleep, no one yelled at him, hurt him, did anything to him...

when you walk away i count the steps that you take Do you see how much i need you right now

Sota had been walking around, doing her best not to cry as she viewed the statue of liberty. She missed her little brother, she and kai had spent there whole lives together, and now with out him around she felt lost.

Okay yah this is not reelaion ship fic. just a good old firends caring for one another typse!


	13. KAI!

chp. 13 KAI!!!! 

-  
Kais Dream:

Kai kept trying to catch up with Rei and the others. He felt so far away from them, and everytime he tried to catch up he'd only get farther away. the sky above him had turned an Ash colored, and soon, the team was so far away Kai just stopped trying, and sat on the floor. Voiceswhere soon heard all around him but this time they where coming to him, but it wasn't just therevoices.

'Kai...please come back where are you...?' He heard Hilary's voice ask.

"I'm right here!" Kai called out with irritation.

'Brother please come back.' He then heard Sota's sad voice echo from the left and he went in thedirection, hoping he'd find some one.

'Kai where'd you go?' He heard Max asks.

Then more questions by all his team and then a voice he'd never heard before rang threw.

'Son...I might not know you that well but please come back...' Son?

"Dad? where are you? is it you? hello? can any one hear me??? I'm right here in the middle of..."Kai looked around him self trying to figure out how he'd tell every one where he was, but there was nothing, just a tall sky-scraper.

"I'm hear by the tall sky scraper!!!" He called, tears coming to his eyes as he felt alone onceagain, and cold started to seep threw his bodies, and he started to shiver. -

some where in NN, US:

"Hurry up you idiots! he's of no use to us any more, he's dead any ways, just put him against thewall and lets go before an one sees us!" A man with purple hair hissed angrily.

"Sorry Boris!" A man replied dropping the body's end he was holding next to a building.

"Dont say sorry! just move!" The man replied angrily, as a car passed in the street next to the ally-way they where in.

"okay! where ready to go!" the man called and then they ran off, leaving the body there.

-  
Marriot:

Rei ran into Kenny's room quickly, startling those who where in the room, Tyson, max and Kennyall shared the room, and conveniently they where all there.

"Guys...your not going to believe this! but i swear i heard kais voice yelling some thing about asky scraper!!!" Rei shouted.

"Rei it was probably your imagination." Max said, going back to cleaning his blade.

"Yeah. I think being in the hotel is making us all a little to freaked out about Kai, and we're alljust starting to hear stuff or think stuff. Lets just go for a walk, and clear our heads." Kenny suggested closing Dizzy, his lap top.

"Yeah, your right...I'm just over concerned i guess..." Rei sighed, and after every one gotdressed, they left for there walk, the thought about the voice he heard still ringing hard on Reis mind.

-  
Some where...

'Uh..." Kai blinked as he sat up, unsure of where he was, as he saw a bike ride by him quickly.He felt light headed, and every thing was so bright, compared to his cell.

'whets my grandfather up to this time...' He wondered as he stood up weakly, and went to the mouth of the Ally-way, thinking it was like what his grandfather had put him in before, where he felt like he'd been free only to run into an invisible wall, this time he stuck his hand out and tiredto feel if there was anything blocking his way out into the busy streets.

'oh, boy i must look dumb...' He sighed as he realized people where watching him oddly, and that it wasn't a trick of his grandfathers.

'Why did he free me just like that?' Kai wondered, not knowing that his own grandfather, and thescientist had thought him dead when he hadn't woken up, or responded to any of there test. Kai attempted to walk a little more, but his muscles like they had before, and seemed to be doing allot of, objected and shot hot fiery pain threw his body, making him have to sit back down.

-  
A phew blocks down:

"Wow look at all the burgers they have here!!! its like junk food heaven!!!" Tyson exclaimed looking in every market window they passed.

"Well Tyson's mind is sure cleared up alright." Dichi grinned, liking the thought of Tyson creating a traffic jam, but he new it would never happen.

Rei just smiled, and looked around, hoping he'd run into a sky-scraper.

"Rei what's on your mind?" Sota asked, getting the interest of Aton's ears, but he made no signal he was listening.

"Well, its kind of stupid... I swear i heard Kai yelling he was by a Sky scraper...but it was probably just my imagination..." Rei sighed.

"Well one way to find out. Let find a sky-scraper." Aton said, a little hope burring in side him at the idea, if it was possible.

"YAH!...um..." Sota stopped looking around, and then looking at a map, then grinning.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Max asked as Sota, Aton, and Rei ran off.

"TO find a sky-scraper!" Rei called back. the others exchanged confused looks, and followed.

"You don't think...?" Kenny asked, only to be cut off by Sota.

"where gonna find out if Reis so called, 'imagination' was right!" she grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai could have sworn he heard Tyson's annoyed sigh, as a bunch off people/teenagers passed him.

"Well here's our first stop, this is the closest sky-scraper. do you see him?" A voice was heard asking.

"No, but check the ally ways, and inside." A voice that sounded like Reis said, and foot stepswhere heard spreading out. Just out of curiosity, Kai stood up, braising him self with the wall, edge over to the front of the building, only to be meet with a pain full surge of pain, as he felt his body fall to the ground, and his world start to go black yet again.

"Kai? KAI!!!" he heard voices all around him, then everything went quiet again.

"We found him!!!" Tyson paraded around happily, as Aton called the hospital.

" yah, but in a crappie condition..." Aton replied, still not liking the fact hi little brother was just found out of no where, when cops had been searching every where.

"yeah but we found him at least!!!" Max said happily.

"I wonder what there hospitals are like here?" Kenny said as he typed rapidly on his computer, a they waited for the ambulance to come.


	14. Where am i

ch. 14 Where am I...?

Half Rei, Aton, and tyson went with kai to the hospital, and the others hurridy back to the hotle to inform every one that Kai had been found but wasnt in the beat of condition and was being taken to the hospital.

Tyson ran down the hall to where Mr. Hiwtari was staying.

"Mr. Hiwtari! Mr. Hiwtari open up hurry!" Tyson called, banging on his door.

"Argh! Tyson what it!" Adonis asked opening his door grumpily.

"Its kai! we've found him! he's..." Before tyson wascould finish what he was saying, Adonis rushed out of the room and over to the hospital, and got there before any one eles. He ran strait into the ating room and looked for a doctor, or one of the blade breakers and sure enough Rei calmly approched him, evident hed been pacing back and forth for a while.

"Rei, how is he? is he alright?" Adonis asked quickly, as Aton approched them.

"We're not sure yet, nobodys told us anything yet. We've been wating since they rushed him into the ER..." Rei said sadly, worried for his young firend, whos injerys seemed very intense.

"Oh..." Was adonis slow, saddend repiled. Yah sure he hardly new the kid, but ashis father he cared dearly for them.

"Dont worrie, " Aton assured his father, though not as sure him self. " He'll be fine." He added.

Aton usered Adonis to take a seat with Him and Tyson. Rei was to worried, to anches to know the fate of his captain, that he contined his pacing.

"Has he been pacing this whole time?" ADonis asked watching the neko-jin.

"Yep...he hasnt taken a seat since we got here. And if not for him we might not have found kai in time..." Aton informed his father.

"Oh..."Adonis nodded understanding how much Rei cared for his son, who wasnt even family to him, and by what Aton and Sota had told him about how kai ackted around his 'Firends', how he was usally col an dincarnig of them, REi didnt seem to acknolage it, since he was so worrieded. Soon enough a nurse, holding a clipboard, approched them.

"Um... Are you the young hiwtari party?" The nurse asked, thought she wore a soft palstic smile, she seemed unsure.

"Yes thats us..."Rei replied very anches.

"Would you 3 come with me then?" THe nurse asked, and reciving nods from the three, led them into the ICU.

"Well how is he?" Aton finally spook up asking the question they all wanted to ask.

"He'll make it threw, if thats what your asking. Though hes going to need to spend a good while in bed. I dont understand how he could get such intence infections and injerys though... what was he doing before he was rushed here?" the nurse asked.

"Well...um see..."Rei started, but Adonis stepped in then.

"He was in a horrible motor crash. and only a phew days before that, he'd been in the hospital, befcause of a shoot ou that happed, and some how he got involed and was injered baddly, an dwent inot surgry to get all the bullets out. then he ran away before his big ride, and then this happed when he crashed into several other motor bikes." Adonis lied, and very well not to mention, cause the nurse shook her head, with a frown on it.

"Kids and there dumb racing and fights..." She sighed, and contine to lead them on, to the back of the ICU center. the walls where she had them where made of glass so you could see into the room, and easily see the pations.

"So how bad are his injerys?" Rei asked, still woundering as to why Adonis lyed about what really happend.

"Hes got nasty infections, from I'm guessing the bullet injerys, and then his ribs are baddly burised, if not cracked or brooken, which i can ashure you saddly about 50 of them are...hes got some nasty cutes on his arms, and one deep one on his waist on his side. His back looks as though its been shreaded. he hasnt come threw yet, but we dont expect him to wake for a phew more hours." THe nurse informed them, every injerey a mental stab at Adonis.

' God...how could i have let this happen...' he woundered biting back tears of guilt and sadness. 'my little boy show such tourture by that physco father of mine...' Adonis sighed, thinking how baddly he messed up his childrens lives.

"His mucles as i was saying, are pretty...well there in horrible state. just to put it easily. some of his mucles need in flesh stitches its so bad. And the ice cream atop the worse is that he mite very well have a fever as well as amonia. He going to be under intence supervision, and i doubt it'll be a while till he can leave intensive care." The nurse contined on, till finally at least they reached a room also with glass windos, and inside there was kai resting on a white sheeted bed, in tones of fresh bandages, only a phew peices of his pinkish-pale russian colored flesh vissible from all the bandages. he was hooked up to two IV's, one that was putting blood back into him, to replace the pints he lost, and another with clear liquid to stop clotings. Adonis pushed him self agaist the glass, laying his deep brownish-black colored eyes on his son for the first time since his father killed his beloved wife. Oh how he loved her, and was heart brooken when his father had taken her from him, and stole his children and thretened if he ever tired to get them back, or come arround he's kill his two young children, kai and sota, then go after Aton, and then his own son, him self. It was heart wrenching.

"Can we go in?" He asked quickly, reciving a gently nodd from the nurse. He and the others intered the room then, and Adonis went and looked down on his unconces little boy. Bending over him, he swept some ahir out of his little face, and bushed a soft gentle kiss on his fore head, a tear escaping his eye, rolling down his cheek, and droping on to kais still unexpreeioned face. adonis gently wiped it away and wiped his eyes.

"We should leave him, and let him rest." Adonis said his voice a little crackling, and Aton and Rei agreed, and they left but returned with Tyson and sat him to watch over kai, and alert the doctors if he made any move ments, or pianed faces, or woke up.

ABout 2 days passed an kai didnt wake, but remained in the ICU at all times, even though he was taken from his room, to get test run on him, and surgrys to repair mucle tishus, and othe things, though he was off the blood IV.

Tyson sat boardly staring at kai, hering the heart moniter contine to beat rymticaly, matching kais heart beat in every beat. Tyson sighed then stood up and walked over to the unconces little boy.

"Jeez kai waky-waky already, time to get up..." tyson grined seeing if kai would respond, but when he didnt Tyson just sighed in deafet as his stomach growled. " He wont wake up, i be back in a second. the snack mechines not far from here any ways..." Tyson grined an dsnuck out of the room.

The others where taking there break form there shift of watching kai. f he woke up with out some one he new in the room, he'd surely freek, and try to get out of the hosital, and get out of bed, when he need to stay in bed and rest, stay calm.

"I hope tysons not getting hungry..." Max sighed, nowing what happend when tyson was hungry. He forgot every thing eles and usally went and sought out where he could get smething to eat.

"I dont think so. he ate barly 15 minutes ago, he couldn't be hungry that quickly." Adonis grinned not knowing tyson like the rest did.

After a little while they heared what they didnt want to. Tysons loud happy voice. He was laughing, as he came closer, in his arms tones onf chips and candy.

"Tyson, did kai go for testing, or is a nurse with him, and kickd you out?" Max asked, wouundering why he'd left Kai alone.

"Kai..." Tyson said slowly, rembering he'd just left kai to get somethng to eat.

"Yeah it was your shift to watch him. Remeber? thats why we left you with him." Rei reminded him, not likeing where this was going.

"Uh-oh..." Tyson said in a small voice.

"UH-OH! you left him alone, what if he wakes up!" Aton blew up at the younger teen. and they all started at a quick pace back to kai, down on the 1st floor, while the food court for visters was on the 5th floor.

-  
Kais Room:

Kais heart moiter started to beat rapiddly, and his breathing began to incresse in speed, making his blood pump fas threw his veins, then every thing bean to stdy off, and he started to open his eyes slowly.

'What...the...Rei!' He thought quickly tying to sit up, remebering Rei was with him just before he blacked out, oh how worried he looked it made kai wounder if his grandfather had kidnaped the neko-jin, but then he body refused to do what he wanted, sending pain shooting hot and painfully threw his nerves and body, making him breeth hard, and te heart moiter speed up. he hadnt noticed where he was, till the beeiping sound started to get faster. he looked around, and in an instant he new, but now where he was. Afraid he was in another one of his stupid grandfathers labs, kai sat up though a new wave of hot pain shot up his body, but he ignored it and got out of bed, gaining his balance he took off running out of his room, doding doctors and nurses who where trying to help him. He didnt trust any of them, he hated doctors and most of all hospitals. He thought he was still in his grandfathers lads and didnt want to take a chance at letting any of his little scientist catch him, and beat him more.

At the other end of the hospital, the direction kai was heading in, the blade breakers, and the small hiwatari family where rushing in threw a door that led to stairs. THey saw the havic being caused, kai was running, eyes closed, and nearly strait for them until he took a sharp left turn and nearly hit his shoulder painfuly against the corner of the wall.

"Tyson! look at the trouble you've made!" Hilary yelled at him.

"I didn't know he hated hospitals THAT much..." Tyson said inocently, as they began to chase Kai aloong with the doctors.

Kai kept running, he just wanted out and now. He felt like he was getting tired but kept going he wouldnt let the people get him, he couldn't. Thats when the horrible truth struck him as he came to a dead end and the doctors cornered him against a wall. HE scaredly, if not more angrily swated at them, trying to get them away, as doctors tried to grab and calm him, but failed misurably.

The others finally caught up with the doctors and kai, after folowing tyson the wrong way, and finally geting it strait. They all at first staried at all the doctors trying to get kai under controll, amazed that at the amont of doctors should have been able to calm kai, but they new better, kai wouldnt be helped, and if he wore to get any ones help, it was sertinaly not going to be form a doctor.

"Go away!" THey heard kai yell, sound cracking as though he were going to cry.

"Think we'd better get int there before kai go insane, and compltly refuse to stay here." Aton sighed knowing this was going to be hard.

"Uh-huh." THe blade breakers, minuse tyson, caue they did something to him.

When the small group tried to approch kai, doctors held them back and said he was dangerous right at the moment.

"WE have to get to him! Your scaring him!" Sota objected.

"No little miss, were trying to help him." Another doctor told them.

"PLease leave me alone!" Kai yelled, finally breaking, and starting to cry.

"Is that helping him! hes crying, my baby brothers crying cause your scaring him!" Sota yelled at the doctor, getting angryer by the minute.

That was it the one screem pissed Rei off on so many levels and he shoved the doctor holding him away, and cralled threw the all the doctors, pussing them away from him as they grabed him. he went and sat next to kai against the wall, but was accedently hit by him, as he mistaked Rei for one of the doctors.

"Kai, come on, relax its okay." Rei tried to tell him, at first kai listend a little, but then one of the doctors grabed his arm and he looked away from Rei towards the doctor who was geting ready to give him shot with sleeping serym in it. But kai didnt know that, all he saw was the needle, and imediatly began thrasing around again. Rei immidetly hit the doctor away, and took kai into his arms taking the hits.

"kai! stop its okay there not going to hurt you!" Rei yelled tryig to clam his young firend, as he contined to thrash, adn try and escape the older boys arms. Another doctor took his chance and grabed on of kai arms away from Rei, and kai looked at them, body going completly still as the needle was about to be plunged into his skin, but before that could happen Rei hit it away. Kai stoped strugling, and probably for the first time since he woke up, noticed and reconized who was grabing him, and his body relaxed.

"Thats right kai, its okay, just relax, im here, where here..." Rei said standing up, the younger boy in his arms, and quiet finaly. THe doctors stoped, and cleared the way as Rei carried a quiet kai back to his room.

Kai just staried at Rei a long time, trying to figure out where he really was. Rei had metiond 'where here' what did he mean by that, was the rest of his team there too? did his grdnfather kidnape them all?

"Rei...where are we?" Kai managed to ask, making sure his voice didnt at all sound scared.

"In a hospital." Was Reis short repile as he looked down at kai.

"Where?" Kai asked again, geting annoyed that Rei didnt anwser his question like he wanted.

"In america...? Kai your safe dont worrie... you not with or in you grandfathers place." REi asrured him, understanding what he was asking by 'Where'.

Kai didnt say anything, and grew quiet as rei intered the room he escaped from, but when Rei started to lay him back in his bed, he started to protest, and squirm.

"REI Dont put me in this bed! get me out of here!" He yelled angered Rei was planing to keep him in the hell of a place.

"No. I let you get away from a place you needed to be last time, not this time you too sick, and need the sid of the doctors." Rei replied keeping kai held fast so he couldnt get away. 

"REi, I'll kill youy if you dont let e go this instant!" Kai thretened, but Rei made no movment to relase him, or soften his hold.

"I dont care, I'm not going to watch you kill your self. and as your Friend, I'm not going to let you ether." Rei said strongly, not caring if Kai had another sezeir, at least he was in a hospital, and could be helped if he did.

KAi stoped his struglling, and alowed him to put him in the bed. He didnt get it, Rei wasnt backing down, he really cared, the surity he showed that he wouldnt let him go was unlike any he'd or any one eles ever heard dared to say to him, or even dare challenge him. this was so diffrent.

"there now stay in bed, and dont hurt the nurse when she comes back in to rehook you up. Just let her alright?" Rei added, knowing he'd shown who was to be listened to.

"hn." Was all kai replied with. He felt for once like he should listen to some one, but hell no would he admit that. To admit that, was to admitt just how scared he really was, and he was scared. Scared his grandfather would come in any second and drag him out of here, scared some doctor worked for him, and was wating for him to go to sleep, so he could kill him, and make it look like an accident.

Rei soon left, making kai feel alone and even more scared, than he already was.

'Rei...no please come back...dont leave me here...Please come back!' kais mind was yelling at the top of its mind cells. As soon as Rei left the room, a nurse with long burnet hair, and gentle burnet eyes, she looked no older than 15 or so, porbably a intern nurse, one in training and she wore a soft gentle smile that was real, and not plastic like the rest wore.

"Hello.." She said gently pushing a button that made him sit up as the

bed sat up. It sent pain shooting threw him but it wasnt that bad. She gently took him from the pillo, an siting on the edge of the bed, lened him agast her shouled as she undid the ties on the back of the hospital gown and then leaning him back again, with the gentilest touch sliped the gown of his arms, and let it pool gently at his lap, he slowly looke down, and noticed all the bandages. What was odd though, he felt nearly like blushing, being exposed like that.

"I have to change your bandages..." She told him starting to undo the bandages very gently, her touch feather light.

"So..." Kai started watching her undo his bandages. His voice caused her to pause what she was doing and look him in the eyes.

She was told he would more than likly not say a word to her, barly even give her a glance. THis was completly unexppected.

"...Whats your name..." He asked, making his glacne go to the side, so not to look at her.

"Lena..." She smiled at him, and went back to what she was doing. Once his bandages where off, she cleaned and bandaged his wounds in that area. THen contined and finshed with everything eles, and then making sure he was coneted to all the mechines correctly, started to leave.

"Lena... Could you tell me how long i was out?" Kai asked suddenly.

"2 days..." She repiled slowly. Noticing the pain the etchecd its self upon the emtionless boy. "I'll be back later with some thing for you to eat alright?" She asked gently, pushing another button so he went to the lying back down position.

"Yeah...see you later..." WAs his reply, his mind buzzing, feeling warry all of a sudden, and soon found him self fightinh to stay awake, to stay conciuose.

Rei, Aton, and Adonis entered the room then.

"How you feeling buddy?" Aton asked.

"hn..." Was all kai repiled, though mently, ' Damn better than earler...' Kai thought.

" Probly a hole damn better huh?" Aton asked, as though reading kais mind.

Kai didnt reposnd, he was feeling like he was drifting out in te abbsey again, and didnt need to wast any energy he could use to stay awake. But he did gently and slowly moce his head to look at the man he didnt know, but before he could ask who he was he was thrown in the dark abbyse of unconcesness again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright what did you guys think of this chapter? R&R... Sorry for taking to long to Write more, i was grouned from my computer, and also went on a short vacation...:P I know some one asked me why i made Kai so young, it was cause i enjoy kai being a little rebelous kid, i find it cute. Or him old enough to get married is okay too, but i prefer little kids. 

Okay i also need help. I'm having major writers blocks, if any of you could possibly email me at and give some ideas for it that be awsome! 


	15. dad Sonplz

Ch. 15 ...Dad...?

Adonis never left kais room after the incident that had happened the day before at lunch when he woke last time. Aton and Rei stayed as well, only they went and came every few hours to get something to drink or snack on. Kais was just as he had been the days before, in a vegitaive form, since he did nothing but breath, and occaitionly be taken for tests. Since he had woken up, its been about 23 hours, time 11:00 am.

Aton was just coming back from grabing a snack, and some water to drink, when threw the glass windo he saw adonis push some hair out of kais face, Adonis gave a tired breath, and stood up, new tears starting to swell in his eyes as he bent over his young son and yet another tear fell on to kais cheek, except this time when he wiped the tear away with his rouged thumb, kai started to stir, and Adonis took a step back, as kai attempted to strech, thens shuter in pain, squinted and then opened his eyes. He blinked a phew times before he looked around.

when kais eyes fell on ADonis a frown etheched on his face, as he looked for Rei or Aton, when he spotted Aton, he looked back at the man who contined to look at him as a smile went across adonis face.

'Who the hell is he...And why is his just looking at me like he just won the lotto?' Kai wondered.

"hey kai." Aton finally said, and kai looked at him, his crimson eyes burning threw him, but he made no sound, but just looked back at the man.

"kai...thats...our dad." Aton said going over an resting a hand on ADonis shoulder.

"Dad...?" Kais eyes grew wide then, his frown disapering, and all his emtions go wack again. he wasnt sure what to feel, or what not to feel.

"Hey buddy...how are you..." Adonis dared to ask, not sure hwat kais reaction would be, or even if it was right to show his face yet, while his boyh was in here.

"Your...your suposed to be dead..."Kai stumbled, nolonger sure if he was awake, or it was a dream. Taking a chance to see if this was real, and fighting against the pain it cause him he reached his arm out to touch Adonis, mucles objecting, hot sering pain shooting trey his system in pain full jolts as he did, damn this was starting to get on his nerves.

Adonis gently took kais arm and moved it back on to the bed and then he grasped kais hand, and rubing the back of kais hand reasheringly with his thumb geve kai a gentle fatherly smile.

"Suposed to be...but im not..." Adonis repled softly.

Kais deep crimson eyes showed nothing for a tiny moment, then he yanked his hand free of Adonis, and attempted to sit p, but he sick body objected, and he made it only 1/2 an inch off the pillo, and fell back, but then snappe his head, not in the least gentle, and glared at Adonis, range, and anger so plain to see in kais eyes.

"where the fuck have you been? Why did you let that bastard physco of a grandfather take me and sota!" Kai yelled hotly.

"I-I.." Adonis started.

"why didnt you try to save us, why did you let grandfather treat us so baddly! why'd you let him cause us so much pain!" Kai yelled more, rolling on to his side, eeven though it caused him pain.

ADonis didnt know how to awnser him, well with out yelling at him in return, god why the hell did there family always end up fighting when they talked t each other. the only 2 in there family that never got into fihgts was Enya, adonis wife, and Sota. it was usally him yelling at Aton, or Kai and Aton arguing, and now he was nearly lossing his temper with his youngest son, who he didnt even now that well.

"why are you here now." kai finally asked when Adonis didnt awsner any of his questions.

"To see you...kai I wanted to i swear i wanted to save you and sota, but i couldnt..." Adonis replied slowly.

"Couldnt't, or wouldnt?" Kai asked in disqust.

"Kai you dont understand, dad couldnt help you or sota, not with what could have happened if he did" Aton stuck up for ADonis, knowing the heavy price Adonis would have had to pay if he tired.

"I dont care!" Kai said nearly starting to cry, oh how he hated all the emotions he'd started to have once the chips in the back of his head started to malfuntion and stop working. He didnt know how to controll these werried feelings in him self.

"kai...please try to understand!" Adonis yelled, not really meaning to, but he was loosing control of his temper. His son was being unreasonable.

"why!? You werent around when we, I need you, and now your back from the dead!" Kai yelled back, now eging out of his bed, and standing up, though wozzy, mange to stand before adonis, tears now steaming down his face, form both pain, and anger. Kai raised his hand, his whole body shaking as he did.

Adonis wasnt sure if he should hug kai, or picking him up and put him back in his bed. He wasnt even sure if kai had the strengh to stay standing.

kai didnt care if he would colapse or what. but he just wanted to hurt some one, take his anger out on some one, and he knew just who he wanted to. He borught his hand hard, though it was a pretty week slap, against ADonis cheek. then colasped to his knees, shacking viliantly thne, arms, slumped at his sides, as hot tears streamed down his face, and he staired up at Adonis.

Adonis didnt feel the slap, it was as though he was numd, but seeing kai sloching at his feet, and shaking the way he did, made him feel like he was being cut up by thousands of nives. adonis got up and nealed by his son, and huged him tight, all of kais motions to push him away failing.

"kai please, try just try to understand what i would have lost if i tied to save u and sota, what i could lose being with you right now..."adonis said into kais ear.

" Grandfathr told me what you would have lost, dont play with me." Kai said angrily, now sarting to hit his chest, and still faling miserubly to get away from him. 

'HE told them? then if kai already knows whys he acting like so against me? its not my fault...kai would have rather died then see me again..." Adonis woundered.

"He told you..." Adonis said half in belief and the other in amazment.

"He told me alright. How you would have lost every thing, money, cars, buisnnes, he said if u came and got us, every one would turn there backs on you. But appently loosing all that was more important than getting your family back." Kai said in disgust.

'No! no...thats a lie!'Adonis mind yelled.

"And you believed him...?"Adonis now asked in disbelife.

"Why eles wouldnt you come for us." kai said looking away.

"kai, no thats a lie...that wasnt the reason." Adonis said.

"then why!" Kai asked hotly.

"kai, if father tried to save you... he would have lost both of you, and me...Grandfather would have killed us..." Aton said irritade, annoyed and angry then looked away, as kais eyes looked at him, wide with unknowing, and his gaze burning threw him annoyingy."Stop staring at me." he snaped then sitting in a chair in the room.

"Thats why... kai if I i would have been able to, i would have sent the swat team for you two, but i didnt want your bodies, i wanted you alive and well..." Adonis told kai, eyes briming with tears, and he huged kai close, who had stoped fighting, and had gone stock still, his features sad, and lost.

"kai please..." Adonis pleded, hor tears streeming down his face, when he got no reply.

Kai shakily got up, and crawled back into his bed silently, and layed back down processing what jus happened and what he was told.

Adonis went to grab kais hand but he moved it away out of his presnt reach, and just stayed quiet not looking at any of them. then a nock came to the door.  
"hello? may i come in?" the fimilar voice of lena came shortly after.

" yeah come on in... i need to go do something ...i just remebered." Adonis said, drying his tears and gave a short kiss to kais forehead, and left.

kai didnt so much as look at him as he did, He was feeling guilty for accusing his father roung, angry for his over reacton and falling for his grandfathers lie, when he should have known it a lie since his gramdfather had always lied to him. He didnt move or flinch till he felt a featherlight hand rest on his wrist and was giving him a gentle squeze till he looked over and saw the nurse, who was looking at her watch as she held his wrist. when she let go finally she looked at him and dried his tears.

"your in pain huh..." she asked gently. "If you like i could incress you pain killer medication..." she offered.

'That be nice for my injerys, but not for the pain im feeling now lady...' Kai thought to him self then sat up, though slowly, since he was running out of energy. 

"Are you a doctor here?" kai asked all a sudden, catching he off gard.

"yes. im the youngest doctor here..." she said quietly, as she started to check the wires he was connected to.

"oh...how old are you?" He asked, unabe to keep his mouth shut.

"its not polite to ask a lady how old she is you know..." She said with a gentle smile. "but if you must know Im 17." she said softly.

"damnt..." kia said aloud, not meaning for it to be aloud.

"what?" Lena asked curiously, woundering if he wore in pain.

"uh...nothing..." kai sid pouting and blushin feriously for the out burst.

"Let me guess you have a crush on me huh?" lena asked, reciving a glare from the young boy, for being completly misunderstood.

"No, i just got a really pain full surg of pain!" He yelled, nowing it was only the truth.

"Oh my, are you alright? i think im going to incress you painkillers, the dosage your on now dosnt seem to be working..." she said quikly leaving te room.

One she left the left the room, and her foot steeps where heard going down the hall, kai attempted to sit up, and thank fully this time he did, but he swayed as he did, trying to get the room to stop spining for a second as he brought his knees up to his chest, and rested his arms on them and then lena his head on them. AS he sat there he looked around having a better view of everything while he sat up. He looked around the room trying to firgure out what type of hospital room it was, and as he saw some one rush by threw the glass windo docotrs srounding the person on a strecher, made him wounder how baddly he was hurt. he was still trying to figure out why he grandfather had let him go so easily, with the beyblade commpition coming up and all. Lena came back shortly after, he'd gotten him self into a siting postion. She was carring a tray with some milk and a plate, but set it down on the counter in the room when she saw kai siting up.

"you really need to stay lying down and try not to over stress your body right now okay?" she asked as she approcehed him and pulled his legs gently back into a laying position, catching him as he swayed like he was going to fall forward with out the suport. then gently laying him back down agianst his soft pillo. she walked to the front of his bed then and pressed a button tha made the bed sit kai up into a siting positition a little then opend a cuboard in the room, and pulled out 2 over stuffed looking pillos. Like before lena sat on kais bed side and lenaed him gently against her, then sliping the pillos behind him she layed him back against them, so he was confy and siting pu righ more.

Kai was trying to ignore the pain his body caused him as he sat up, but his back felt like it was bring crushed, and he had to take in a sharp breath to try and kill some of the pain, getting a concrened look from lena as well.

"your in pain...huh? kai..to what amont do you know how bad your injerys are?" lena asked curiously woundering if he new, as she got off the bed and pressed the button to lay him down a little, so he wasnt in so much pain.

"..." when kai didnt reply at first lena was a little worried he would slip out of concuiness. but then he looked at her with his percing Crimson eyes.

"I havent been told..." he replied. "I dont want to even be here...but my damn firends wont let me leave."

"kai..." lena said pausing as if unsure if she, or it was the right time to tell him yet of his injerys, but a rough nock on the door came, causingher to look away, though happy for the diversion. A doctor stood out side the door, and userured her over.

"kai, ill be back." was he ergent reply as she set his meal infront of him, and left the room talking with the doctor.

'What the...?' kai thought as he started after them threw the glass. Thne slowly, he picked up the spoon, and stared to eat. ONce done, and feeling he had more energy, he sat up, slowly, looking carefully around the room, and spotting what he was looking for, gave a smirk.

"Time to get the hell out of here. Wether the team, or any body eles objects." kai thought aloud as he gently got to his feet, balanced him self, and let his vision stop swaying, and made it slowly over to the wheel chair, and sat down.

"Okay part one complete now wheres my clothes?" kai wondered lookig around for any possible place they could have hidden or put them. After a short time looking, kai opened the door, and quietly rolled out. looking both ways to make sure no doctors where present, kai contined on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well chp. 15 at ur serves, no real good, but at least u know why adonis hadnt come rescue kai and sota huh? 


End file.
